This invention relates generally to the field of planning, and more particularly to a system and method for campaign planning.
In the metals industry, such as the steel industry, a mill typically processes slabs of metal. The slabs processed by the mill may have different physical and/or chemical attributes. For example, each slab typically has physical properties such as a length, a width, and a gauge. Each slab also typically has chemical properties such as chemical composition and a rate at which the slab is cooled after processing. During processing, the gauge of a slab typically decreases, while the length of the slab typically increases. This forms the slabs into shapes needed by the customers of the mill. In the mill, groups of slabs are typically processed sequentially in a batch, and a sequence or group of slabs may be referred to as a xe2x80x9cround.xe2x80x9d The mill typically specifies the rules for determining which slabs may be processed in a round based on the chemical properties of the slabs and other process-related and equipment-related characteristics. A series of rounds may be referred to as a xe2x80x9ccampaign.xe2x80x9d
The order of the slabs processed in a round and the order of the rounds in a campaign typically depend, at least in part, on the characteristics of the equipment processing the slabs. For example, large changes in the widths of two consecutive slabs may damage the equipment in the mill. When this occurs, the mill loses money because the equipment needs to be replaced, and the mill cannot process the slabs while the equipment is being replaced. It may be difficult to efficiently determine which slabs to process in a round and to order the rounds in a campaign.
According to the present invention, problems and disadvantages associated with scheduling slabs in a campaign have been substantially reduced or eliminated.
In one aspect of the invention, a system for campaign planning includes a memory operable to store at least two slab values for each of a plurality of slabs. The slab values for a slab are associated with at least two properties of the slab. The memory is also operable to store at least one preference value identifying a relative importance between the properties of the slabs. The system also includes one or more processors collectively operable to generate a sort value for each of the slabs. The sort value depends at least partially on the slab value associated with the slab and the preference value. The processor is also operable to allocate the slabs to a plurality of rounds in a campaign. The slabs are allocated in an order depending at least partially on the sort values associated with the slabs.
Certain technical advantages may be provided according to various embodiments of the present invention. Particular embodiments of the invention may exhibit none, some, or all of the following advantages. For example, in one embodiment, a system for campaign-level planning in a facility is provided. The system may receive information about slabs to be processed by the facility, and the system may allocate the slabs to different rounds during a campaign. The system may also schedule the order in which the slabs will be processed during the rounds. By allocating and scheduling the slabs, the system may reduce or eliminate the need to manually schedule the slabs, which reduces the amount of time needed to produce a schedule for a campaign.
The system may also produce more efficient schedules for a campaign. For example, the system may create a campaign during which the facility may process more slabs. Efficient schedules may also help to reduce inventory levels. The increase in the number of slabs processed may help the facility to supply slabs to customers in a more efficient manner. The more efficient schedule may also help to increase the useful life of the equipment used in the facility to process the slabs. The increase in the number of slabs processed, the reduction of inventory levels, and the increase in the useful life of the equipment may also help the facility to save money, often in significant amounts.
In addition, the system may take into account user preferences in scheduling the slabs during the campaign. For example, in a particular embodiment, the user may rank which attributes or properties of the slabs are more important in determining a schedule for the slabs. The user may indicate that the status of the slabs (whether the slab is on time or late) is the most important factor in scheduling the slabs. This allows the system to take into account the user""s preferences in scheduling the slabs. This also allows the system to order the slabs in different ways for different customers, depending on the priorities of those customers. Further, this may provide the user with adequate flexibility and control, allowing the user to customize the system for use with a particular business.